Things you wish they'd told you before leaving Sacre Base
Do not take cash on level-up. Levelling up is the only way of raising stats you can use more than once, where money you can generate in other ways. (Just ask anyone in zone 6...) Be sure to use one Warper charge at a time. (What? I've messed it up before; GTERM doesn't get to update your location immediately.) Meben 05:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Getting a quote on a new clone doesn't destroy the current clone. Thieves. As a random encounter there's NPCs who will steal an item from your inventory. (Not your equipped items.) You then have the chance to kill them - if you don't mind fighting a monster much stronger than any of the monsters regular to the zone. You can depart peacefully. (F Depart as friends) (TODO Do they always steal a random item, or sometimes obey Murphy's Law and steal the most expensive?) This affects strategy. If their inventory is full, one of their old items ends up in square you're on. In my case, if it's not gear in an equipment slot, don't be prepared to have it unless you can easily afford multiple replacements. This means medkits in zone 1 and Warpers in zone 2, and if you're travelling always carry a second block of Rations any any rafts and keys. Also, if in zone 2 using salvaged Power Packs and a fortress to fuel your Neutron Sabre, you might run out of power because the local thief has stolen all your freshly-minted Neutron Packs. Meben 05:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) }| }| } |name=Bandit |hp=30 |str=28 |dex=28 |agl=28 |LR=Comp Blaster |SR=ElectroSword |SRdmg= |armor= |money= |notes=Encountered in zone 1 (Plasma Shield ) }} }| }| } |name=Cat Burgler |hp=60 |str=40 |dex=40 |agl=40 |LR=Combat Phaser |SR=ElectroLance |SRdmg= |armor= |money= |notes=Encountered in zone 2 Combat Phaser - burst, stunner }} }| }| } |name=Pink Panther |hp=100 |str=60 |dex=60 |agl=60 |LR=WidowBlaster |SR=WidowLance |SRdmg=16-32 |armor= |money= |notes=Encountered in zone 3 }} Traders. You may encounter a Trader after winning a wasteland encounter. They'll take the most valuable item from the square you're on. If you want it back, they're much stronger than the zone's regular monsters. You can depart peacefully. (F Depart as friends) If their inventory is full, one of their old items ends up in square you're on. These days, I try to be calm about it; if a Trader appears, the loot never existed. Kill a few more monsters to make up for it. =) Meben 05:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) }| }| } |name=Trader Tom |hp=47 |str=35 |dex=35 |agl=35 |LR=Phaser-3 |SR=ElectroSword |SRdmg= |armor= |money= |notes=Encountered in zone 1 (PlasmaShield) }} }| }| } |name=Trader Dick |hp=90 |str=49 |dex=49 |agl=49 |LR=GravBlast |SR=GravSword |SRdmg=13-26 |armor=Energy Armor |money= |notes=Encountered in zone 2 and 3 (Cabal Shield) }} }| }| } |name=Trader Harry |hp=150 |str=85 |dex=85 |agl=85 |LR=TachyonBlaster |SR=A-Mk.II |SRdmg=50-60 |armor= |money= |notes=Encountered in zone 4 and 5 (Cabal Shield) }} }| }| } |name=Trader Leader |hp=175 |str=100 |dex=100 |agl=100 |LR=SLM-9000 PulseRay |SR=A-Mk.II |SRdmg=56-68 |armor= |money= |notes=Encountered in zone 5 and 6 (Cabal Shield) }}